


Tentazioni irresistibili

by Echadwen



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Galion babysitter, Gen, Legolas is a little devil, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 23:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4724960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echadwen/pseuds/Echadwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gli abitanti del Reame Boscoso si accingono a celebrare il Solstizio d'Estate, tuttavia, le cucine del palazzo sembrano offrire una prospettiva più allettante dei festeggiamenti.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tentazioni irresistibili

  
_Tentazioni_ _irresistibili_  


Sire Thranduil lo aveva congedato prima del solito quella sera, ma, Galion non ne fu certo sorpreso. Solo qualche ora più tardi, avrebbero avuto luogo grandi festeggiamenti per celebrare il Solstizio d'estate ed era sicuro che il sovrano volesse apparire al meglio in tale occasione.  
L'eccitazione era palpabile nell'aria.  
Vi era un continuo via vai per i corridoi del palazzo: servitori che si apprestavano ad adornare i giardini, fanciulle alla concitata ricerca dell'ultimo tocco che avrebbe reso stupendo il proprio abito e cuoche con vassoi ricolmi delle più ricercate pietanze della Terra di Mezzo tra cui dei dorati e profumati biscotti spezzati. Sorrise alla vista dei dolciumi ricordando quanto il principino Legolas li adorasse. Si ricordò di quella volta in cui ne aveva divorati talmente tanti, da temere che la sua pancia potesse esplodere. _"Lascerò questo mondo, vero Galion?" Gli aveva chiesto mentre lui si accingeva a posare la tisana sul comodino "La mia pancia scoppierà."_  


  
 _Lo guardò per un istante: i capelli scomposti che gli ricadevano sul viso, le labbra piegate, le mani che premevano contro lo stomaco e una ruga a corrugargli la fronte e un sorriso increspò le sue labbra. Nella sua lunga vita non aveva mai visto nulla di più dolce e tenero del figlio del proprio signore._  
"Non dite sciocchezze, principe." Lo aveva ammonito rimboccandogli le coperte "Non posso credere che basti così poco per sconfiggere Legolas Thranduilion. Cosa direbbe vostro padre se vi vedesse ridotto in questo stato?"  
"Hai ragione, Galion. Io sono un principe e i principi non si arrendono mai. Dammene un altro!"

Rise sommessamente proprio come quel giorno. Il principe, tuttavia, non avrebbe potuto goderne quella sera, dato che era ancora troppo giovane per prendere parte alla festa.  
Decise che, dopo essersi preparato, avrebbe chiesto alle cuoche di preparargliene un cesto che poi avrebbe lasciato fuori dalle sue stanze.Le prime stelle erano già apparse in cielo quando Galion uscì dalla propria stanza per dirigersi verso le cucine.  
Le sue orecchie si tesero nel sentire dei passi, ma non se ne stupì; c'era così tanto da fare per i festeggiamenti e pensò che, sicuramente, qualche cuoca si fosse attardata per ultimare gli ultimi piatti da servire. Il rumore di un tonfo, però, lo fece accorrere preoccupato."Principe!" Esclamò non appena aprì il portone.  
Un vassoio era rovinato a terra ed il pavimento era cosparso di dolcetti speziati.  
"State bene?" Gli chiese raggiungendolo.  
Aveva gli occhi lucidi il piccolo, le guance rigate dalle lacrime e le iridi piene di spavento.  
"Non... Non l'ho fatto apposta" Tentò di giustificarsi con voce tremante e il petto scosso da singhiozzi "Ho cercato di prendere il vassoio ma era troppo in alto... mi è caduto addosso. Volevo solo mangiare uno di quei dolcetti"  
"Oh, mio principe, l'importante è che non vi siate fatto male"  
"Non lo dirai a mio padre, vero?"  
Il maggiordomo sorrise amorevolmente "Sarà il nostro piccolo segreto." e l'occhiolino che gli riservò, fece sorride il piccolo "Ora rimettiamo tutto in ordine ed eliminiamo ogni traccia."Tacchi sul freddo pavimento di pietra.   
Solo una manciata di dolcetti restava da raccogliere quando Legolas si andò a nascondere sotto l'ampia sopraveste di Galion.

  
"Galion?"  
"Mi-mio signore"  
Il sovrano varcò la soglia delle cucine fissandolo con il sopracciglio leggermente inarcato, visibilmente divertito nell'aver scoperto il suo impettito maggiordomo in una situazione compromettente.  
"Credevo vi steste preparando per la festa." Disse rimettendosi in piedi.  
"Ed è così." Thranduil sorrise nel percepire nervosismo nella voce dell'altro "Potrei dire la stessa cosa."

"Mi stavo recando nei giardini, mio signore, quando l'incredibile profumo di questi dolci mi ha sviato dal mio cammino"

"Ti ha sviato?" Iniziò a sudare freddo alla vista del sopracciglio nuovamente inarcato "Non mi avevi mai accennato a questa tua passione sfrenata per i dolci. Credevo che le cuoche dovessero guardarsi le spalle solo da mio figlio" 

Sentì le mani del principe serrarsi come una tenaglia sulla sua gamba.

"Chi sono io per tediare vostra maestà con i miei peccati di gola?"

"Sei sempre così pieno di riguardi per la mia persona." Gli angoli delle labbra del suo interlocutore si piegarono all'insù "Devo, dunque, dedurre che quest'infornata non fosse di tuo gradimento? Ad ogni modo, non mi pare il caso di disprezzare così il lavoro delle cuoche." 

"Al contrario, mio signore." Con la coda dell'occhio vide la mano del principe sbucare da sotto la veste alla ricerca di un dolcetto "Erano talmente invitanti che non ho saputo resistere ed ho afferrato il vassoio che ancora era bollente" e, dicendo questo, si chinò a raccogliere i rimanenti dolciumi, premurandosi di spingerne uno sotto il proprio abito con un movimento fulmineo della mano.

"Dovresti prestare maggior attenzione, Galion. I tuoi servigi sono preziosi."

"Lo farò, mio signore."

"Quando avrai finito qui, mi aspetto di vederti alla celebrazione."

"Certamente" disse chinando il capo.

Quando le loro orecchie non udirono più il rumore dei passi del sovrano, Legolas si decise a uscire dal proprio nascondiglio.

"Dici che ci è cascato?" Domandò speranzoso.

Galion avrebbe scommesso tutto ciò che possedeva che, l'indomani, il Re si sarebbe premurato di fargli conoscere le loro punizioni. Si disse che non era il caso, però, di agitare ulteriormente il giovane Elfo.

"Credo di sì, mio principe, ma non sfidiamo ulteriormente la sorte. È proprio ora che andiate a letto."

 

 

 

Il mattino seguente il principino trovò un cesto ad attenderlo fuori dalla porta. Un solo dolcetto, con un bigliettino accanto, era adagiato in esso.

 

\- Questo è ciò che rimane del tuo regalo clandestino, tolti i pasticcini che hai fatto cadere ieri notte.

Si più scaltro la prossima volta. -

 

Legolas si mordette il labbro inferiore, intento a cercare, in quelle parole, un possibile indizio che potesse dirgli se suo padre fosse adirato o meno.

Ma quel dolcetto aveva un profumo così invitante ed era dorato esattamente come gli piaceva. Diede una rapida occhiata attorno a se e, addentandolo, si ritirò nuovamente nella propria camera.

 

 

 

"Si più scaltro la prossima volta. Questo, mio signore, non lo incoraggerà a riprovarci?" Chiese posando il vassoio con una bottiglia di dorwinion e un calice.

"Indubbiamente, Galion. Quei dolciumi costituiscono un'irresistibile tentazione per mio figlio."

"Temo di riuscire a seguirvi."

"La strada per diventare guerrieri è fatta di piccoli passi. Così affinerà le sue abilità per diventare un grande."

Galion sorrise. Gli era difficile immaginare il dolce ed tenero principino nelle vesti di combattente ma era sicuro che il suo coraggio e le sue doti sarebbero state cantate a lungo.

Con un inchino prese congedo.

"Mio signore?" Si fermò sulla soglia. Thranduil si voltò nella sua direzione alzando il sopracciglio.

"Erano di vostro gradimento?" 

"Deliziosi come il dorwinion che non potrai bere stanotte." Il sorriso sul volto del maggiordomo si spense, al contrario di quello del sovrano.

 

 

 

Una volta solo, aprì il cassetto della scrivania e tirò fuori uno dei dolcetti che aveva sequestrato al figlio per poi addentarlo.

Dovette dar adito a Legolas. Quei dolcetti erano davvero irresistibili.

 

 

 

 


End file.
